


Lance Fell in Love

by LEMONIEIJI



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pinning, basically this is inspired by that anime, i also ive been playing piano for 12 years, i watched your lie in april ONCE, klance, so its verified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEMONIEIJI/pseuds/LEMONIEIJI
Summary: Lance, who knows nothing about classical music, goes to a competition to support his little sister. After his little sister goes on, Lance stays for Keith's performance and falls in love with his music instantly. This story is basically Lance having a gay panic, but not acknowledging it as that. (There's a lot of description in this story, so if that's not your forte, sorry).
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 20





	Lance Fell in Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very, very, very, VERY, late secret santa gift for my friend vero. happy holidays vero! your card said that you liked klance, and that GOD that i wrote this a while back so that you could have it today, i love you (and the klace gc) and i hope you have a great last day of 2019.

Lance fell in love. 

It was with a boy who sat on the grand stage with a piano in front of him. The piano and his hair shared the same color and the same glow from the lights above it. The song he played started out soft, almost as if his fingers were stepping on top of a cloud. 

Lance’s eyes were glued the boy as his eyes were glued to the white keys in front of him. Lance was too far away to see the boy face to face but Lance didn’t need to be up close to see that the boy was concentrated. His brows furrowed, his body swayed. Each chord the boy struck, Lance felt it. He felt the warmth of it, the power. 

The boy’s left hand struck a note and slowly the pace of the music speed up.

Lance was a little jealous. How did he do that? There was no music in front of him. He never looked up-- his eyes were down looking at his hands and sometimes they were closed. 

His hands grazed up and down the keyboard. Run after run after run, and even though they sounded the same in theory, the boy made it in such a way that it was a snowflake—each one not the same. 

His fingers turned the piano into a harp, and then when the last note in the high octave he was done. The audience breathed in the last note and one by one they applauded.

Lance didn’t. He couldn’t move. He was just mesmerized. 

“Chopin’s Rondo in E-flat major. Optude 16,” Lance’s mom said. “ Beautifully played.”

Beautiful indeed. 

***

Keith fell in love as well. 

Twice actually. 

The first time was in this exact same concert hall 12 years ago. He was five years old. His father was performing. It was the first of his father’s performances he’d ever been to. Usually, he’d stay home with his mom, but that is no longer the situation. 

He’d never forget. His father played Chopin’s Nocturne No.20 in C Sharp Minor. His father was sad, how could he not be? His wife was perfectly fine one minute then in a span of five months, she was gone. 

His father played with tears welling in his eyes, and despite the sad situation, Keith fell in love. He fell in love with the sound his father produced and how Keith knew exactly what he was feeling because Keith felt it too. 

The first sound lasted a short five minutes, he knew exactly what his father was saying. 

This love, however, was different. 

A boy approached Keith in the lobby as Keith was awaiting his results. 

“Um, h-hi.” The boy said. Keith could only describe his presence as dorky. Keith would’ve ignored him, but his eyes spoke something that Keith desperately wanted to hear. 

“Your song, the one you played—“

“Yeah? What about it?” Keith didn’t mean to cut him off, but he spoke too slow for Keith’s liking. He eyes spoke so fast, but this boy spoke slowly. 

“It was really cool man,” his words began to spill. “Like really cool. L-like WOW! You were all _dun_ , in the beginning and I was like gasp ya know? Then you were like _chord_ , **bum.** _Chord,_ **bum**.”

Keith chuckled at how the boy was expressing himself whilst playing an imaginary piano in front of him. 

“ _ Andthenandthenandthen _ —“ one word. “You moved your fingers really fast. They were like  **_dudududuududu_ ** —“

Keith smiled. Was he really paying that much attention to him?

“And you kept on doing that! It was such a contrast, but you made it work! Hats off to you my good sir. Bravo!” 

The boy spoke in a faux English accent near the end of his sentence, probably the worst accent Keith’s ever heard. 

Keith could feel his cheeks warm up. He was really paying attention to Keith huh? Keith could have listened to the boy talk forever. Yes he spoke fast, but he was so engaging and energetic. 

“I’m Lance by the way,” the boy said. That’s right. Neither of them introduced themselves. “Oh man! I talked so much that I didn’t even give you a chance to speak. I’m sorry. I tend to do that sometimes.”

Keith chuckled again. He’s so cute what the fuck. “It’s fine really. I’m Keith.”

Lance smiled and then looked at the ground as if he was trying to hide his smile. 

“Well Keith, you’re going to see a lot more of me in the next year. My little sister, Luisa, is starting to do piano competitions as well. She’s nine turning ten, but I honestly think she’s going to give you a run for your money.” Keith scoffed, but not in a mean way. 

“Yeah I’m sure of it.” 

They were quiet for a while. They both saw the conversation was dying. Keith wanted to say something, but starting conversations was never his forte. He never knew what to say. 

“Do you have a Snapchat? Or an Instagram?” Lance asked. Keith had both. He got a snapchat because of group chat at school, and an Instagram to have a place where he played all his pieces documented. Most of the things he posted were of his and his piano or maybe him at a coffee shop. He followed a couple of K-pop stars, but not enough that it would fill his home page. 

“Yeah, which one do you want?”

“Uh both. That’s why I am asking…” 

Lance talked on for a bit more as they exchanged socials. He spoke of how great his sister was, and how he doesn’t know who she gets it from because Lance was of the musically lacking. Lance spoke of how if he really was good at anything music wise it would have to be dancing, which Keith could see. Lance definitely had the body type for it (Keith could only move his hands; the rest of his body was stiff). Lance continued to talk until the results came up. Keith won his age group (of course) and went to move onto the next round. 

“Lance did you see!” A girl runs towards Lance and wraps her arms around his waist. “I’m in the top five! Well, I’m number five, but still! I’m moving on!”

Luisa had the same twinkle in her eye that Lance had when he was talking to Keith. Maybe it was a family thing. 

“Well Keith, you’ll most definitely be seeing me in the next round.” Lance says and salutes towards Keith. What a dork. 

But maybe this was a dork that Keith had a chance with. 

**Author's Note:**

> support me on tumblr (@bakuqouu) and twitter (the same as tumblr). also follow @klacegc on twitter if you love klance and crack heads.


End file.
